Night Terrors (episode)
Trapped in a rift in space, the Enterprise crew suffers from a lack of dreams. Summary The Enterprise is given orders to find a lost Starfleet starship, the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]]. They come upon her adrift in a binary star system, the entire crew compliment murdered, seemingly by each other. However, the Brattain is actually snagged in a Tyken's Rift, a very dangerous anomaly in space-time which drains starships of their power. And, on top of that, something else is in the rift with them, and it may just be the reason why the crew of the Brattain tore themselves apart... Background Information *As mentioned in the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Companion, this episode is considered to be one of the weakest of the fourth season and many members of the production staff were unhappy with it. The scenes with Troi "flying" were said to be a "terrible" mistake by Jeri Taylor and Robert Legato described them as "horrible". *The explosion of the "rift" is reused footage of the explosion of the Genesis Device from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *John Vickery later plays Rusot in three episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's final season. *Data uses a contraction in this episode - although his program prevents him from using them. It happens at 0:35:53 in the episode, when he and Deanna Troi are sitting in front of a computer on the bridge, browsing through a list of elements, which the ship has in cargo. "I'm uncertain if a simple transmission would be adequate," though to some ears it sounds as if he correctly says "I am". *A room is finally seen behind a seldom used sickbay door that doesn't lead to a corridor or the medical lab. Right after the teaser, Picard and Crusher leave this room which seems to be the morgue and enter the main sickbay room. *The listing of chemicals contains several spelling errors, including "derivitive", "thereputic", and "volitile". Links and References Guest Stars *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *John Vickery as Andrus Hagan *Duke Moosekian as Gillespie *Craig Hurley as Peeples *Brian Tochi as Kenny Lin *Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Deborah Taylor as Chantal Zaheva *Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) References [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]]; [[USS Brattain personnel|USS Brattain personnel]]; Brink; Calendenium; electron; Hagan, Andrus; hydrogen; proton; REM sleep; Tyken's Rift; Starbase 220 Other references 2345; 40 Eridani A; 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards; Advanced Technologies Div.; antideuterium; bio-genovesium; blitmanite; Dick Brownfield (Captain); Cardilia; Mandy Chamberlin (Captain); Joe Chess (Captain); clancium; clancium oxide; class N; deuterium; Exploratory Division; Fleet Administration; Fleet Operations; Fleet Yards Operations; hoffmeisterite compound 239; hutzelite 27; Richard James (Admiral); laser; laser detonator; Les Landau (Admiral); Robert Legato (Vice Admiral); microwave; microwave pulse detonator; ''Miranda'' class; Mission Operations; mooride polyronite 4; moyerite; John Nesterowitz; neussite 293; Orbital Operations; oxygen; Bill Peets (Captain); plutonium; Marvin Rush (Admiral); sarium krellide; Adele Simmons (Vice Admiral); Bob Sordal (Captain); Starfleet Academy; Stellar Imaging Div; Tactical Command; takemurium lite; tri-nickolas powder; ultritium; ultritium 283; ultritium 342; Brad Yacobian (Vice Admiral); Yoyodyne Division Category:TNG episodes de:Augen in der Dunkelheit es:Night Terrors nl:Night Terrors